


灵魂捕手

by white_lemon



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Urban Fantasy, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 梗概：Tony是通灵者，一类易受幽灵——亡者恶灵——攻击的群体。他理应用有配对的战士，一个可以保护他——或根据他命令进行攻击的人。然而幸运女神目前还没有眷顾到他，但一切很快就会改变……
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	灵魂捕手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fighting Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446883) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 作者注释：原梗来自Tumblr上的allofthefeelings：人与人之间的强制关系不是D/S或者A/B/O，而是能与鬼战斗的人必须要和能与鬼沟通的人配对，而结契的仪式包括制造镰刀以示忠诚

教堂里有15个人，这意味着有人将无法配对。Tony悄悄和自己玩了个游戏猜会是谁，但说实话：通常都是他。

好吧，一直都是他。

对幽灵敏感地人几乎是百里挑一——通灵者或战士——但自有记录以来，人数一直在稳步上升。也说得通，毕竟死亡人数也在上升。不过，他们在社会中的地位仍然特殊，对通灵者来说这是委婉的“保护”，也是他在这儿的原因。比起普通人，通灵者更容易受到幽灵的攻击，身体包括心理，大家普遍认为他们需战士的庇护。

他眼下要和戴面具，穿长袍满手是汗，20出头的粗狂战士经历的狗屁仪式在传统上只不过是为了让通灵者对他们别无选择的生活好受点罢了。

直到IronSight——直到Tony 16岁成为通灵者，并被告知他需要一个保护人，终有一天他会和某个战士捆绑。Tony表示去他妈的，紧接着造了套战甲，如果他真要面对幽灵，可以自己上。

不过，孩子，你可能以为这会引发一场大革命。。

但在还不到一代的时间，大约15年后，年轻的通灵者如果有Stark家的IronSight他们就不需要保护者，而它们的发明家……在拥有自己的战士前他仍旧因为法律而无法摆脱的弱点。人类传统真是悠久而强大。他和总统谈过，但只要共和党继续控制国会，他们基本上形同虚设。

所以，他又站在这儿。年年如此。等着看他们是否因为那法律给自己找到合适的另一伴。而Rhodey，他的保护者也许会放任Tony做任何他想做的，但当人每次像Rhodey询问Tony的健康状况或意见时，惹得两人都很恼火。

Tony的战斗力和Rhodey不相上下。他不理解他们为什么不直接选Rhodey作为战士，但组织说Rhodey不适合他。（确实，他们要是不得不得整天呆一块儿，估计会杀了对方。）

尽管披着斗篷戴着面具，大多数战士还是很容易被辨认出来。他们身材健硕，经过格斗训练后变得更加强壮，甚至会摆出一副趾高气昂地样子。Tony挑出了6个，在两位候选人之间纠结第七名的位置。一位有着宽厚的肩膀，但弓着背仿佛想让自己缩小，在他身边的另一位十分自大，说话的语气像个混蛋，但肌肉并不发达。

所以当牧师进来看着等待他的混作一团的通灵者和战士叫道：“你们这些笨蛋就不能排两排吗？通灵左边，战士右边。”时，他着实有些惊讶。那个自大的混蛋站到了通灵者这边。

“你是Stark，对吧？”自大混蛋在牧师喋喋不休地谈论神圣的责任时问道。

“一边儿玩去，蠢货，”Tony现在可没心情陪他闹。

“又要回到你的保护人身边？等给你找到战士的时候，他就只需要给你换成人尿布了——”

Tony转过身，准备反击——这可恶地小混蛋哪儿来的胆子认为随意攻击他还能全身而退，即便是在教堂里？——但有人抢先了一步。一个漂亮的右勾拳拉开了他和那混蛋的距离，随后那个试图缩小自己的大块头站到了混蛋旁边，Tony抬头对上了面具下一双深邃的蓝眼睛。

牧师停了下来。

“他打扰到你了吗？”大家伙无辜地问道。Tony目瞪口呆。还从没有人会突然冒出来替他揍人。没人有这个必要，Tony向来会自己处理，但……哇哦。

“我看到我们第一对匹配已经完成，”牧师冷淡地开口，两人齐齐转向他：“什么？！”

***  
做镰刀并不难。当然这对Tony来说，他是个工程师，学的就是武器制造，镰刀准确来讲也是一种武器，虽然它的初衷有些不同。不过大体上讲，镰刀就是一个扁平的，形状怪异的刀刃，即便是最无能的通灵者也能造出一把像样的镰刀。

关键是，不管你的战士是更喜欢充气棒还是电磁枪，一把镰刀很重要，它是忠诚的象征，是通灵者为契约而制造的工具。它不需要完美无缺，但一定要坚固锋利，适合战士。所以并不难，但必须认真对待。

Tony对任何事都倾尽全力，但他始终回避那把镰刀。他们结契了——虽然共度了一年的时光才正式签订契约，因为Steve不知道哪儿来的奇怪想法，觉得要再三确认Tony真的想要和一位尊重他并为殴打事件多次道歉的金发美人共度余生。

回想起来，这是个非常明智的决定，因为他们仍旧经常争吵，但在一次Tony被6,7个幽灵追击成功活下来后，Steve一把抓住他的手，让两人掌心贴着对方的心脏，还没反应过来前，契约就完成了。

自此已经过去了三个月。他需要来造镰刀了。还有一些法律上的事情，其实就是把Rhodey的股权、Stark公司的股份转让让给Steve。如果Steve要成为他的另一半，Tony要确保万一他先死了，Steve拥有的SI财产够他舒服过上一辈子。虽然Steve实际上不愿接受更多，但Tony要让他失望了。

他找了一棵老橡树来做手柄，小心地将它磨平，直到木头直得像一道激光，重量也刚好。他在Steve喜欢握镰刀的地方（他十分老派，总是用镰刀）安了几块皮革。手柄地末端有个缺口，这样当刀刃挥过来时会被勾住——除非把橡木劈成两半才能把刀弄下来。

接下来是他确定已经完成了的刀刃。他不断敲打，锤炼，塑性，磨刃直至刀尖在昏暗的光线下闪烁着致命地光芒。敲击的话会发出清脆的声音。现在他只需要将两者结合在一起，然后交给Steve。他们其实可以举行一个意识，但Tony不想要，而Steve似乎也松了口气。

他只需要拿起它，交出去。

他望着缺了口的橡木和被锤炼地钢铁，不断安慰自己即使不完美Steve也不会在意，但他也清楚，如过不完美，他会直接扔掉重新开始。

当然，如果不好，他确实可以扔掉重做，他一边劝说自己一边将刀刃装到手柄上，把它倒过来用靴子的边缘将它彻底固定。木槌的手感十分不错，橡木很结实，刀刃闪闪发光，也许——

“是这个吗？”Steve的声音从身后传来，吓了Tony一跳，他猛地转过身，刀滚到了地上——

Steve身手敏捷地接住，用手背轻松地将它翻转过来，另一手抓住较低处的皮革，以第二防守姿势握着它。他换了个姿势，把刀在手上又转了一圈，让其完全竖直，这样就能观察作为刀面的钢铁了。

Tony不合时宜地有些恼火。

“她美好的像梦一样，”Steve喃喃道，拇指划过刀刃，鲜血渗出出来也浑然不觉。好兆头——Tony的母亲曾经说过，能使战士流血的刀会更了解自己的主人。

“我还没有测试过平衡——”

“没必要。它很好，”Steve说着将它抛向空中，在自己肩膀上滚过一圈，用臂弯稳稳接住。拉天，太性【卝】感了。他的目光落在Tony身上，顽皮又愉悦，他弯腰烙下一个吻，将身体的重量压在镰刀上，“谢谢你，它很完美，Tony”

结契的一个作用是能知道你的伴侣是否撒谎，Tony在Steve说的任何话里都找不到一丝谎言。这把镰刀是完美无瑕的，被他握在手里也异常美丽。他能感觉到Steve的快乐，兴奋和爱意。

“迫不及待想出去找三个幽灵来砍。”

Tony把头搁在他的肩上，看着Steve脸侧闪着幽光地刀片。

“那就走吧，”他咧嘴笑道。  
FIN


End file.
